


you are the spaceman

by americangothic



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, other characters make appearances but not enough to warrant tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: You build a control panel. It starts small, and then expands across your desk until there’s no desk left and there's only blinking lights and levers.The next day, you get evicted.





	you are the spaceman

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the majority of this listening to song for lonely giants by tmg. minor warning for suicidal thoughts

After the accident, you go home with the next supply ship. You were supposed to spend another three years in space, but it’s okay. You’re leaving for your own safety, after all. Your brother goes up on the supply ship, and you get kind of sad because it would probably suck to be on a supply ship for four months with only a robot for company.

When you get back to the ground, you meet the new world leader. He greets you with a fake politician smile and tells you to have fun in Bricksburg. You don't see the walls under construction until you get to your apartment and turn on your tv hours later.

They’re hiring more construction workers, now. You go to apply (since you were okay financially at the moment, but being an ex-astronaut wouldn't pay your rent) and get turned away at the door. Master builders need not apply.

* * *

Your hands are itching for something to do. You tap out a rhythm on your keyboard and you draw a picture and you wash your hair in the sink and your hands are still itching for something to do.  


They banned master building a few weeks ago.

You pick up the pamphlet that was left on your doorstep. On the front, written in uniform black ink, are the words “The Instructions”. 

You look at the first page. It’s boring and your hands are still itching to do something. Ever so slowly, you rip the pamphlet apart and drop it into the trash bin before looking at your desk. Your hands are itching for something to do.

* * *

 You go to the store to get groceries and there’s a cop there. His eyes are hidden beneath sunglasses, but you can tell he’s watching you. You buy a loaf of bread and leave.

* * *

 You build a control panel a week later. It starts small, and then expands across your desk until there’s no desk left and there's only blinking lights and levers. Instruction pamphlets are piling up outside your door.

* * *

 The next day, you get evicted. 

Your landlord steps into your apartment ranting about rent and his eyes widen. It’s an amalgamation of spaceship and apartment. You’re given an hour to pack and get out. When you look out the window, you see the cop car parked outside.

* * *

 The walls are mostly up, now. There's no way you could get to your hideout spot in Gotham City (you hear they've been mostly untouched by President Business) without a spaceship, which you've been expressly forbidden from flying since the accident.

The accident was two years, ten months, and twenty-seven days ago now, but who’s counting.

* * *

 You stop caring. Your brother’s getting back from space in four days and he’d be pretty upset if he found you living in his apartment like you have been for the past two months, so you stop caring about your spaceship restrictions.

You build it out of park benches, someone else’s car, and a streetlight. It’s not your worst spaceship, but it’s not your best either. Someone is calling 911.

You fly up, up, up over the wall. The spaceship beeps at you rapidly and you look behind you to see police pursuing you. They're not the real cops, actually- they're Octan bots. You're not sure what happened to the real cops.

* * *

 You end up in Cloud Cuckoo Land. Unikitty greets you happily, and you ask if you can keep your spaceship. Someone’s already disassembling it.

* * *

 When you were in space before the accident, you wrote stuff in your logs besides reports. Some of it went “I am very scared of dying" and some of it went “I’m going to walk around our house and listen to the floorboards creak” and some of it went “Why isn’t my brother a master builder” and some of it went “Eris is my favorite dwarf planet" but most of it went “If I go and sit in the airlock for a while will someone accidentally kill me" and the space program probably found that after the accident.

* * *

 Of course you know about the prophecy. Every master builder knows about the prophecy.

You're not the Special. You're just a spaceman.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is robbierottenisagayicon


End file.
